herofandomcom-20200223-history
Isabelle (Animal Crossing)
Isabelle (しずえ Shizue) is a dog that appears in Animal Crossing: New Leaf. She assists the player in his or her new role as the town mayor as their secretary and assistant. She is also the twin sister of Digby, who works and stands in the front entrance to the Happy Home Showcase. Personality Isabelle is very clumsy and absentminded. She also likes to respect others. She is very friendly and does not like confrontation. She is very keen to make the town a better place to live, by encouraging the player to do tasks and Public Works Projects throughout the town. Like many other secretaries, she can be hard on herself when she is side-tracked. Isabelle has shown sides of gratitude and affection to the player, especially on Valentine's Day. Appearance In Animal Crossing: New Leaf, Isabelle is a bright yellow dog who resembles a Shih Tzu, which her Japanese name, Shizue, is a play on. Her head is also shaped like a bag of bells, hence the English name. She has a happy appearance with rosy cheeks and with a white fur patch on her tail and around her mouth. She wears a green checkered vest with a white top and a red ribbon underneath with a navy blue skirt. During fall and winter, she wears a yellow cardigan instead of a vest. Her hair is tied up with a red ribbon with bells attached which actually jingle as she walks. She wears different styled clothes on special events that are held around the town; for example, she will wear a flowery shirt during the Fireworks Show and a Santa-style shirt on Toy Day. Other appearances She was in Capcom's Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate, which revealed outfits based on Isabelle and Mr. Resetti via its Unity blog, and confirmed that Felynes' meow sounds will be altered accordingly when they are equipped. She was confirmed to be an Assist Trophy character in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U / 3DS, on the 4th of March, 2014 in the Wii U version (although she is also present in the 3DS version). She was shown again in the Super Smash Bros. Direct on the 8th of April. Later on it was confirmed that she will help the fighter who summoned her by throwing fruit towards them that can be 'eaten', lowering their damage percentage. Fighters cannot interact with her. Later an Isabelle Suit for the Mii Gunner was included as part of Smash Bundle #2. In Super Mario Maker, there are two Mystery Mushroom costumes of her, one with her summer outfit and the other with her winter outfit. Both of them can be unlocked either randomly by completing the 100 Mario Challenge, or by using the respective amiibo. Isabelle is avaliable as a playable character in Mario Kart 8 through the Animal Crossing × Mario Kart 8 DLC pack. In the Nintendo Switch remake of the game, Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, she is playable by default. Navigation Category:Female Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Video Game Heroes Category:In Love Category:Lawful Good Category:Selfless Category:Pacifists Category:Assistants Category:Animals Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Vehicular Category:Siblings Category:Twin/Clone